Way of Memories
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: No importa si pierde todos sus recuerdos, volveré a enamorarla una y otra vez, porque ver su sonrisa, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio y escuchar su voz todos los días al despertar..sera el mejor regalo que pueda tener. KiriAsu Post Ordinal Scale


**Hola a todos, en esta ocasión les traigo otra idea que sale directo de la Película, espero les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, Reki-sensei es su creador y todo lo que se escribe acá es sin fines de lucro.**

 **WAY OF MEMORIES**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Post Ordinal Scale**

 **Línea de tiempo con la película: 2 días antes de que Asuna escribiera en su diario las palabras que Kirito lee posteriormente.**

 **Sabado, 25 de Abril de 2026**

 _ **-Lo siento, Kirito- Asuna se disculpa mientras su mirada brillosa se encuentra directa hacia el piso**_

 _ **-No te preocupes. Recuerdas eventos recientes-le respondió con voz conciliadora tratando de alegrarla- solo olvidaste temporalmente lo que paso en SAO…regresara pronto.**_

 _ **Kirito le sonríe a una silenciosa Asuna, entonces ella aun en su estado de shock pierde momentáneamente el sentido de la realidad, sus manos se elevan tratando de imitar el movimiento de abrir el menú de avatar sin conseguirlo.**_

 _ **-Asuna?-pregunta extrañado Kirito**_

 _ **-...-pero ella no le responde, su cuerpo se estremece, su mano izquierda temblorosa trata de tocar su derecha mientras un lamento bajo sale**_

 _ **-Que pasa Asuna?-vuelve a preguntar preocupado mientras su mano se levanta para tratar de tocarla, pero esta cae hacia adelante perdiendo el sentido envuelta en sudor- Asuna!-grito preocupado mientras trataba de reanimarla. Las enfermeras a su alrededor se acercan con rapidez.**_

El doctor Kurahashi la habia vuelto a atender despues de su colapso, la habia ayudado a reponerse y la envio de nuevo a su casa sin posibilidad de ayudarla por el momento. Los estudios sobre el escaneo a su cerebro tomaria algun tiempo y debian de identificar la causa para ayudarla y asi prevenir que pudiera sufrir peores consecuencias al resto de su memoria o a su propio cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa de resignacion, Kirito se despidio del especialista y llevo a su amada hacia su residencia, queria ayudarla a entrar, pero esta un poco mas repuesta lo observo con su mirada perdida y se alejo de su abrazo en una negacion.

-Asuna?-pregunto tratando de acercarse, pero el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la mayor le indico de su incomodidad

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Kirito-kun, en verdad no quise olvidar todo lo de SAO-sus lagrimas volvieron a surgir mientras que daba media vuelta

-No fue tu culpa Asuna-su mirada petrea estaba gritando en silencio, aquellas noticias para el eran desgarradoras, porque frente suyo estaba la mas hermosa de las guerreras y su razon de vida a punto de perderse en un mar de desesperacion, queria abrazarla, besarla, quedarse con ella siempre, pero sabia bien que por el momento lo unico a su alcance era apoyarla con sus palabras.

-..-No pudo decir nada mas, sus memorias estaban perdidas y no sabia si creer lo que ocurria o no, su dolor la hacia sentir debil, patetica, la hacia retornar a la indefensa de si misma que mas odiaba- mejor entro a casa, mama no puede saber de esto

-Comprendo-sacando el valor que poco sentia en ese momento al verle en ese estado, se acerco un poco, tomo su barbilla con cuidado para no incomodarla e hizo que lo mirara-no te voy a dejar por esto Asuna, no pelearas sola, no quiero que sufras sola-se acerco mas y aunque Asuna penso que la besaria, aquellos rojizos labios surcaron otro camino y fueron hacia su frente. Un beso de entendimiento-mañana quiero salir contigo, me lo permites?

-Salir?-pregunto sonrojada

-No te preocupes, no sera muy lejos…solo quiero estar contigo y contruir nuevos recuerdos a tu lado, quiero que te sientas segura de estar a mi lado y que todos tus miedos me los puedas compartir, no quiero que estes encerrada en ti misma.

-Pero yo

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes-le dijo mientras sus labios estaban justo en sus oidos y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza, la abrazo porque tenia miedo, la abrazo porque no queria volver a perderla. El mismo sentimiento que tuvo al final de SAO y en ALO con Sugoi habia resurgido, su fragil yo no queria abatirse, queria ser el fuerte heroe que ella necesitaba, queria estar a su lado- te prometo jamas dejarte, quiero que estes a mi lado siempre-beso su cien-te lo suplico, no te rindas, dame fuerzas para salvarte, dame tu luz y no me alejes, porque sin ti yo no seria nada.

Las lagrimas salieron a raudales por los ojos de ambos, el miedo estaba presente, pero tambien el fuerte sentimiento de proteccion y amor. Asuna empuño sus temblorosas manos en la chaqueta negra, podia escuchar los leves lamentos y el corazon desbocado del menor, corazon que le pedia que le escuchara, que no le tuviera miedo, que el jamas le haria algo que no quisiera.

El abrazo se ciño un momento mas y los labios de ambos se unieron por primera vez en el dia, tierno como era el, la llevo lento primero con toques y dejandole a ella el rol activo para que se tomara la confianza, las narices se rosaban, los ojos estaban cerrados y dejandose llevar.

-Mañana vendre por ti temprano-le dijo en susurros mientras que se besaban.

Solo el ruido de un auto acercandose los separo de su demostracion de amor, sus ojos no dejaban de observarse mientras que se alejaban, ella en su residencia y el a su moto, no se dijeron nada mas, las cosas ya estaban claras y el sabia que por mas miedo que ella pudiera tener, jamas dejaria de estar a su lado.

Volteo un momento hacia aquella residencia que dejaba atrás, su mirada petrea se entrecerro en decision y sus puños se apretaron..la imagen de cierto castaño con mirada y sonrisa burlona surco su mente y su deseo de sangre resurgio en odio. Cuando encontrara a ese tipo le enseñaria conquien se estaba metiendo, nadie podria tocar a su mujer sin que saliera ileso.

Si queria ver al espadachin negro en AR, lo tendria..

 _ **No me dejes solo, traere de regreso tus memorias asi que resiste, nada ni nadie me separara de tu lado**_

 **++KiriAsu++**

 **Domingo, 26 de abril de 2026**

-Te entrenare Nissan, no dejare que ese sujeto se burle de ti-escuchaba la voz de su hermana por medio de su celular-nos vemos esta noche, empezaremos con algo fuerte así que no quiero que lloriquees

-Como si tuviera opción-le respondió en voz baja mientras se despeinaba, estaba estresado y poco o nada había dormido la noche anterior pensando en que camino debía de tomar, Yui le había dado muchos ánimos y había jurado ayudarle también a recuperar las memorias de su mama. Fue entonces que desde su campamento Suguha lo sorprendió con una llamada salvadora.

-Dale mis saludos a Asuna y no permitas que se rinda-una sonrisa juguetona surcaba su faz-que pasen un buen día y nada de planes subidos de tono.

-Sugu!-Le grito sonrojándose y haciendo que los que por ese momento pasaban a su lado lo observaran extrañados. Antes de que pudiera refutarle, la llamada se terminó sacándole un gran suspiro de cansancio.

Se encontraba en las puertas del parque de Yoyogi cerca a la residencia de Asuna, habían quedado en verse en ese lugar porque sabía que sus suegros estaban ese día en casa y no quería verles ni responder preguntas que quizás no pudiera contestar. Podía llevarse bien con Shouzou y haber entablado muchas conversaciones reveladoras, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la recelosa de Kyouko, era muy difícil verla y no sentir que eras en bicho a su lado.

-Algún día Asuna, algún día iré y pediré tu mano-susurraba mientras observaba a la multitud de parejas y de familias que por ese dia abundaban en la zona. Los pequeños jugaban con entusiasmo mientras que vigilantes, sus padres se mantenían cerca mientras hablaban.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a una pareja en especial, era joven y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que tenían la misma edad suya o un poco mayores, ambos iban abrazados por el camino empedrado hasta que llegaron a la sombra de un viejo árbol de Sakura florecido, se sentaron en su sombra, disfrutaron un beso y las manos del joven iban directo hacia el abultado vientre que su esposa mostraba, su sonrisa era muy difícil de contener pues bajo al lugar, dirigió unas palabras a aquel ser que se gestaba y lo beso con ternura.

Algunos suspiros soñadores alrededor le decían a Kazuto que también estaban observando la escena, hasta unos ancianos que pasaban por allí los felicitaron.

Eso es lo que muchas veces ha soñado, verse a sí mismo y a Asuna en esa posición, quería casarse y estar a su lado siempre, quería darle una hermanita a Yui, quería tantas cosas que por el momento su propia posición económica le impedía llevar a cabo tal sueño. Su paciente mujer le decía que no debía de preocuparse por eso, tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos y aunque aquella mirada avellana le decía que estaba bien, sabía que no lo estaba, ella también estaba impaciente de estar juntos, de estar tan unidos como una vez lo estuvieron en SAO aquellas dos magníficas semanas.

-Una vez de niña me imagine esta escena-una voz conocida lo hizo saltar de su posición, no había notado su acercamiento por estar observando a la pareja. Volteo raudo y vislumbro la hermosa imagen que hasta una modelo envidiaría.

-En serio?-pregunto mientras la observaba de cabeza a pies. Su vestido hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas era de tirantes y rojo, tenía una leve chaqueta negra que la acompañaba, su cabello recogido en aquella larga trenza que amaba y dos mechones traviesos sobre su rostro, estaba levemente maquillada si el brillo de sus labios delatores lo demostraba y sus altas botas negras le hacían juego complementando su altura- cuando llegaste?

-Hace poco cuando terminaste de hablar con Sugu- le respondió haciéndolo sobresaltar

-es..espera, eso fue solo un dicho de ella..yo..yo no tengo pensado eso-le respondió mientras retrocedía un poco ante la sonrisa de ella, la conocía, lo mataría en cualquier momento.

-No lo sé, de lo que recuerdo creo que tiene razón-se acercó un poco más y el retrocedió dos pasos mas

-Pero esa no es mi intención de hoy!-trato de explicarse en pánico pero un conocido peso casi lo hace caer al pavimento, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y había escondido su rostro en su cuello-eh?, Asuna?

-Cuando desperté este mañana me sentí perdida, algunos recuerdos de mi infancia han desaparecido también-le dijo en un susurro quedo, no quería llorar más de lo que había hecho al despertar-tengo miedo de un día de despertar y no acordarme de nada.

-Eso no pasara-la abrazo con fuerza y le respondió completamente serio-míralos-refiriéndose a los jóvenes que disfrutaban de su compañía debajo del árbol-así seremos nosotros en algún tiempo en mas, tu serás mi esposa Asuna, nunca lo dudes.

 **-** No lo dudo Kirito-Kun, quiero estar siempre a tu lado- se separo un poco y el se dio cuenta de que el maquillaje le tapaba sus ojeras.

-No has dormido verdad?

-Solo pude conciliar el sueño por una hora-bajo su rostro con tristeza

-Debiste llamarme- se acerco a sus ojos y luego dirigirse a sus labios-Buenos dias Asuna

-No queria importunarte-le respondio con una medio sonrisa-Buenos dias Kirito-kun

-Nunca lo harias-le respondio tomando su mano-ven, vamos

-A donde vamos, ayer no me dijiste nada?-pregunto limpiandose un par de lagrimas que habian salido

-Ya lo veras-le dijo aprentando su agarre-confia en mi y dejate llevar hoy

-Pervertido

-Solo para ti, pero esos no son mis planes creeme-su sonrisa se ensancho y le dijo a modo de confidencia-aunque si mi testaturada novia se deja…de pronto hagamos una escapada y nuestros cuerpos juntos te ayuden a recordar, no crees?

-Kirito-Kun!-le grito tan alto como pudo y todos a su alrededor solo pudieron ver como el azabache salia corriendo con una carcajada siendo seguido por una castaña rojiza, que con una rama de sakura en mano lo trataba de alcanzar completamente sonrojada y furiosa.

 **Aun en la mas abismal oscuridad siempre me sentire segura, porque tu estaras a mi lado Kirito**

 **Te amo**

 **No me dejes nunca**

 **++KiriAsu++**

-El templo Meiji?-pregunto sorprendida mientras observaba los enormes torii de madera que descansaban en las puertas del magnifico templo, el crisantemo imperial estaba a la vista de todos y sus orbes no dejaban de evocar vivencias que aun su memoria contenia

-Nunca has venido?-pregunto Kirito mientras cogia su mano para entrar. Lo habia perseguido por todo el parque y atrapandola en un beso fue como la logro calmar, aunque mas fue la sorpresa por ver el lugar de su cita.

-La ultima vez que recuerdo fue cuando mi abuelito murio y decidimos venir a orar por el, creo que eso fue hace 6 años.

-Aunque esta muy cerca a la ciudad como el castillo imperial, este lugar tiene mucha paz y puede servirnos para disfrutar de un agradable dia no crees?- le dijo tratado de alejar de su mente aquel recuerdo de su ultima visita.

-Me encanta!-grito al ver que en ese momento habian los tradicionales puestos comerciales por la temporada de las Sakuras. Agarro al desprevenido Kirito y lo arrastro por la callejuela que los separaba del hermoso jardin de lirios y la arboleda que dividia los edificios.

Durante la mañana estuvieron recorriendo los puestos, comprando adornos, farolillos, dulces, bombones de puding, takoyaki, yakisoba, hasta fueron a desayunar a un puesto tradicional de te, separaron una pequeña mesa baja y dejaron que la suave musica de las arpas y grullas los llevaran a un relajado momento.

-Te ha gustado el dia?-le pregunto Kirito mientras tomaba una serie de fotos de su amada mientras como niña pequea disfrutaba de todos los juegos ya atracciones que los puestos les daban.

-Me encanta y mas si estoy contigo!-le dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba, le quitaba la camara y lo besaba mientras tomaba una instantanea de los dos.

-Oye!-le grito sonrojado ante el ataque.

-jajajaja-no le presto atencion y nuevamente arrastradolo lo llevo hacia la arboleda. Una de las razones por las que la habia traido aquí ademas de estar cerca de su hogar, era porque aquí tampoco se permitia la tecnologia, aislados del augma, VR y sus celulares podian estar seguros en un dia para ellos dos y darle un momento de relajacion a la entristecida sub comandante.

La cita continuo entre besos esporadicos y abrazos consoladores en la fuente de ablucion temizuya, donde Asuna quiso purificar su mente, sacar todos sus miedos y decidir seguir con su vida pasara lo que pasara.

Siguieron hacia la caja de ofrendas y pedidos del santuario. Ambos hicieron una pequea reverencia, prendieron unas pequeñas varillas de inciensos, dieron dos palmadas absorbiendo el olor mientras que cerraban sus ojos y pedian en el caso de ella un rezo y en el caso de el un deseo. El deseo de que todo se solucionara y que la sonrisa que mas amaba regresara por siempre.

-Permiteme superar esta situacion y que ella siempre este a mi lado, dame la fuerza para continuar este camino y mantenla en mis brazos-pedia con ahinco en su mente.

Al abrir de nuevo sus orbes petreas se encontro con un par de avellanas que lo esperaban con una luz esperada, queria decirle lo que mas anhelaba, pero ella perdio el aliento cuando lo vio a el resuelto, pidiendo algo que sabia bien que era. Se acerco, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y lo beso superficialmente.

-Estoy aquí-le susurro

-Siempre lo estaras-le respondio tomando su mano y dirigiendose a otra parte del santuario. Iban a decidir a donde ir a almorzar cuando una procesion y canticos cercanos llamaron su atencion- mira, que es eso?

-No veo bien, vamos a ver!

Se acercaron con discrecion para darse cuenta de que era una procesion de boda en el templo, los ojos de ambos brillaron por su hallazgo y como si alguien los llevara los siguieron hasta el salon del templo principal y se sentaron en los lados laterales para presenciar el enlace.

El sacerdote los bendice a todos por igual antes de empezar la ceremonia. Ambos agachan ligeramente la cabeza como agradecimiento a su presencia. La mente de los dos comienzan a jugar en su contra llevandolos a estar en el centro de la ceremonia, como si fueran ellos mismos los que estuvieran en esa situacion. Con sus manos juntas todo comenzo.

 **Pov Kirito**

Las Miko del sacerdote se acercan a mi y ponen el sake sagrado en tres platos de forma consecutiva. Cada plato es tomado en mis manos y probado dos veces, pero solo bebo a la tercera ocasión asentido por quien nos enlaza.

Escucho un suspiro de alegria a mi lado y no debo de voltear para saber que mi amada esta feliz ante aquellos pasos que nos uniran para siempre. Si su corazon esta latiendo desenfrenadamente, el mio hace rato esta pidiendo un seundo respiro.

Asuna solo se mojo los labios en signo de aceptacion y regreso el resto en su respectivo orden para que las Miko hicieran una reverencia a ambos.

El sacerdote pronuncia unas palabras sagradas del sintoismo y nos señala con sus palmas abiertas, Asuna eleva su rostro y se dirige a verme, ella es la primera en declarar sus votos de fidelidad, no la escucho, no es necesario, nuestras almas resuenan juntas y el corazon me trae a la mente sus ultimos supiros en forma de pinceladas.

 **Siempre contigo, siempre amandote, siempre protegiendo nuestro hogar y a nuestra familia**

Mis votos salieron a raudales, mi corazon creo que tomo el mando y dejo desconectado a mi cerebro porque mis sentimientos fueron expresados de tal manera que todos a nuestro alredor suspiraron en regocijo y ella lloro de felicidad.

 **Siempre a tu lado, en un abrazo en el que nadie sabra donde empieza uno y termina el otro, siempre amandote y venerandote, porque eres y siempre seras la mitad de mi alma**

Hicimos el intercambio de anillos, de los nervios casi se me cae el suyo, pero ella con una sonrisa complice ayudo a que llegara a buen puerto. El mio no tuvo problemas, su delicadeza como de pluma me hizo sentir en las nubes cuando su calor se desplazo por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos levantamos de nuestra posicion y ofrecemos unas ramas al altar, las colocamos en la posicion que siempre se nos ha enseñado con mirada de las aguja del reloj para que nos de una buena cantidad de bendiciones. Asuna me sonrie gentil y retomamos la mirada al sacerdote que con sus ultimas palabras nos dice: **Las almas aquí presentes han sido unidas, nada terrenal podra separarlos.**

 **END POV DE KIRITO (Aun asi continua el narrando)**

Salimos de nuestra ensoñacion un poco consternados pues una risita disimulada de uno de los monjes sintoistas del lugar nos habia estado observando, lo miramos y este antes de que pudiesemos hablar se acerco a nosotros, nos tomo de los hombros y gentilmente nos dijo

-No es necesaria una ceremonia fisica, la espiritual que ustedes han podido tener en este momento da fe de que sus almas han nacido para estar juntas-tomo una pequeña copa de sake y nos la dio-su matrimonio ya ha sido llevado a cabo, que los dioses benditos los protejan.

-Pero no podemos-comenzo Asuna

-No es necesaria la presencia de sus padres mi niña-nos levanto y nos saco del lugar pues la ceremonia habia terminado, cuando nos acercamos a un pequeño lago saco de entre sus ropas las mismas varillas de incienso que habiamos usado antes. Nuestros ojo se abrieron en sorpresa- a veces, el destino puede ser extraño, puede ser complicado y darnos obstaculos que nos ponen a prueba, pero lo que les puedo decir mis queridos jovenes, es que los pasaran sin problemas. Su amor es una bendicion que rara vez se ve y me alegra haber presenciado tal union en este templo- Nos reverencio y nos dio un par de brasaletes consagrados por los monjes y sacerdotes del templo, eran en las bodas espirituales el significado de la union de la pareja sin necesidad de un anillo.

-Gracias-fue lo que pudimos decir antes de que se retirara con una sonrisa.

Las festividades a nuestro alrededor por la boda nos pasaron por alto, en silencio y aun procesando sus palabras y acciones nos dirigimos de regreso al jardin de lirios. Nos sentamos en una banca y sin que pasaran dos minutos Asuna comenzo a llorar lo que me asusto.

-Que te pasa, estas bien?-le pregunte abrazandola

-Estoy bien-me respondio mojando mi chaqueta.

-Porque lloras?, no deberias de estas feliz?-sus ojos petreos estaban consternados

-Y estoy feliz Kirito-kun, tan feliz que podria gritar

-Entonces?

No me respondio, solo se alejo un poco de mi y me atrajo a su rostro besandome con desenfreno, sus brazos pasaron por sobre mi cabeza y mis manos bajaron a su cintura atrayendola mas a mi.

Para mi sorpresa, el beso duro solo un poco, ella se separo de mis labios y ambos nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Habia duda en ellos y mas al observar los brazaletes, temi que se arrepintiera pero ella me sorprendio de nuevo, descubri un brillo en sus ojos que he visto muchas veces en el pasado, un brillo de deseeo instalado en su alma y trasladado a su cuerpo.

Me regalo un tierno beso, que al instante se transormo en una lucha entre mi temor a que nos descubrieran por ser un sitio publico y la invitacion que me hacia con sus labios entreabiertos a besarnos mas profundamente. Hubiese dudado por unas sombras que se acercaban, pero Asuna introdujo su lengua sin pudor dentro de mi boca y acaricio con ella la mia, queria que participara y me dejara llevar.

Soy pervertido con ella, lo admito y sus besos actuales me derrotan, pero tambien soy consiente donde estamos y se que tampoco podremos llegar muy lejos. Con los pasos de varias personas acercandose desbarate el abrazo ante su sorpresa, tome su mano y salimos corriendo hacia donde sabia era el lado mas viejo del templo y donde podiamos estar sin que nadie nos viera.

Un templo pequeño abandonado detrás de una arboleda de Sakuras era un excelente lugar, pase las barreras de proteccion que evitaba a los turistas pasar por sus terrenos, corri las puertas traseras y entramos al lugar. Solo pude escuchar una sonrisa maliciosa venir de ella y unas palabras que me calentaron mas que antes.

-Asi que mi esposo quiere tomarme en el mismo lugar de nuestra boda?, no es muy indecente?-pregunto mientras la misma mirada de deseo estaba en sus ojos

-Como te dije, no estaba en mis planes de hoy, pero gracias a los dioses finalmente eres mia aunque el mundo se nos venga encima- la abrace de nuevo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo

-Aunque olvide quien soy yo?

-Ni aunque eso pase-la observe con impetu y le deje claro algo-es una maldita promesa Asuna, siempre estare contigo aunque olvides quien eres, aunque tenga que enamorarte de nuevo, aunque tenga que besarte y tomarte a la fuerza, siempre seras mia, ni el maldito de Eiji ni tu madre podran evitarlo.

Ella me beso en modo respuesta y senti como sus manos acariciaban mis muslos con direccion hacia arriba, se pegaba a mi cuerpo como gatita mimosa y yo ni tonto ni perezoso comence a degustar su compañía…que?..no soy santo.

Mis manos se dirigieron a sus pechos en caricias sinuosas que la hicieron gemir, la tela de su vestido era mas liviana que el uniforme escolar, me dejaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y los detalles que hasta el momento no habia observado…no estaba usando sosten. Ella suspiro al notar mi atencion a sus pechos, pero yo tenia otros planes, deslice mis dedos por su abdomen y la rodeo para colocar mis manos en su cadera mientras invadia mi boca.

Me regalo un hermoso gemido de satisfaccion po mi caricia, antes de estremecerse fuerte al tomar su trasero con firmeza por debajo de su vestido, sin que tuviera tiempo de decir algo levante su peso y me deje caer al suelo con ella encima.

Asuna al sentor el movimiento se levanto un poco y con una picara sonrisa acaricio con todo su cuerpo el mio logrando hacerme gemir, su hermoso trasero habia dado en el punto exacto de mis pantalones-Asuna!

Cambie de posiciones y la deja aprisionada contra mi cuerpo, me levante un poco, tome la chaquetilla que llevaba y se la retire, luego tome los dos tirantes de su vestido y los baje hasta su cintura dejando a la vista sus atributos femeninos

-No me mires a si-me dijo entre suspiros, sus mejillas lucian un hermoso sonrojo y su mirada brillaba mas que antes.

-Eres hermosa y lo mejor es que eres mia-le conteste con ardor mientras que mis manos ahora retiraban con rapidez sus bragas, mi boca bajo a su cuello donde empezo a degustar la piel, sentir su corazon correr desbocado y oler aquella exquisita fragancia a vainilla que siempre a amado-en el campamento creeme que lo que menos haremos sera dormir

-No me importa-dijo lo ultimo en un gemido, su mano derecha se unio a la mia mostrando los brazaletes, nuestras miradas se dirigieron alli mientras nuestros cuerpos se ponian en posicion para volverse uno- eres mio desde que naciste me gusta, nuestras almas son una sola

-No estaba en mis planes este giro de la cita de hoy, pero no me importa ahora los dioses saben que eres y seras por siempre mia..señora Kirigaya.

 **Era cierto, no importa si mañana me tengo que enfrentar a miles de monstruos, no importa si mañana sea mi batalla con Eiji, todo en este momento me vale poco..porque tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer por la que mi corazon siempre anhelo. Mi vida era solitaria y fria hasta que la conoci, solo un player en un mundo de desesperacion y una infancia robada por la tragedia.**

 **He vivido muchas cosas a su lado y de lo que estoy seguro es que por mas dolor que sintamos, siempre estaremos al lado del otro, jamas la abandonare, jamas dejare de acompañarla..y si pierde sus memorias por completo, me dolera lo se, pero no la dejare…**

 **Volvere a enamorarla una y otra vez, porque ver su sonrisa, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio y escuchar su voz todos los dias al despertar..sera el mejor regalo que pueda tener.**

 **En estos momentos en los que escucho sus gemidos de gozo por hacerla mia, solo deseo no solo que siempre este a mi lado, si no verla como aquella pareja en el parque de Yoyogi, verla a mi lado con una vida creciendo en su interior…se que aun no podemos, se que tenemos que esperar varios años mas, pero nadie puede quitarme la idea de que una nueva vida mitad suya mitad mia, busque cabida en este mundo.**

 **Si, no suena nada mal..quiero ver una mini copia de ella correr entre nosotros, quiero hacerle realidad el deseo que ella tambien tuvo de niña.**

 **Asuna..hoy y siempre seras mia.**

 **Tus memorias regresaran, pero por lo pronto haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos y que mejor que en este hermoso templo, en este hermoso dia.**

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste la idea…aun hoy tengo un grn hype por la pelicula que si bien aun no esta en buena calidad nos deja entrever que hay mucho material y un hermoso KiriAsu para explotar hasta el final de los tiempos.**

 **Por el momento me ire a continuar con el siguiente capitulo de Patito Feo, les deseo un buen domingo.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
